


Predator turned Prey

by Demonic_Neko



Series: The hunter becomes the hunted. [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is a squeal to the fanfic Predator.Chloe Decker has died and Lucifer has moved out of Lux and Losangelus as well too. He's trying to start over somewhere new. When he feels like he's being hunted and he doesn't know by what or who either.





	1. Lucifer is now the prey.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Veronica who asked for it. Your welcome duckie.

Lucifer looked around as he felt like something or someone was stalking him as he walked through his new club. After Chloe died he left L.A peacefully and left Lux opened. But he came here to New Orleans knowing he would blend right on in. That and his one brother had a finger on the pulse of the city as well too. So even if he decided to stay no one would pay him much mind as he doesn't age. He turned around sharply inside of Amor Verus or bettered known as true love. He felt those eyes on him again like they were stalking him. 'I'm jumping at shadow's here. Chloe made her choice when she died. I love her but the demons wouldn't want to piss off the devil himself.'

The Predator mentally smirked as they watched Lucifer walked talking with his guests. Though they noticed he was still flirty with the females that came in but didn't ask or take them up on there offers to join him later in his loft. 'Good. Very good.'

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief when he was in his apartment. 'At least those eyes aren't up here stalking me.' He walked outside onto the balcony and looked around as he lit a cigarette and started to smoke it.

Across the street in the shadow's the Predator watched him as he undid the cuff's of his shirt and unbuttoned his shirt.

Lucifer sat down in his chair and spread his legs as he put out his cigarette. "Chloe I wish I could talk to you now, to hold you, to cuddle you, to make love to you into the wee hours of the morning. To cook your brunch before I make love to you again and again." He laid back in his chair and ran a hand down his chest slowly towards his stomach. "I miss you my venus, my queen." He felt his lower half stirring but he ignored it. "The demon's are under new management until I wish to return to hell. I just said no one breaks free and comes here they stay in hell." He looked around again when he felt that tingle run up his spine as he sat up and looked around. "Odd?"

The Predator had stepped out of the shadows for a second forgetting themselves and what they were doing here. And why they were going to do all of this as well too. 'Soon.' They thought to themselves as well. They pushed themselves further into the shadows as they saw one of Lucifer's siblings landing to speak to him.

Gabriel sat down beside his brother. "You still miss her don't you brother?"

Lucifer glared at his brother. "What do you think big brother?" He huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "She made a choice and I have to accept it. Even though it hurts." He rubbed the spot where his heart is. "I will always love her. When you return home to let her know that."

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something but nodded his head slightly. "Sure for my baby brother I will." He said before his wings came out and smiled at his brother. "Our father wanted you to know you are welcome."

Lucifer looked at his brother confused as he watched his big brother fly off. "What the hell?" He said confused as he stood up and looked around. He stopped when he felt something or someone was watching him again. He shuttered slightly as he turned and walked back inside shutting and locking the doors behind him. He turned and sighed as he turned and towards his bedroom. He removed his shirt and tossed it to the side as he rolled his neck at the door frame. He stopped for a moment and went to turn when he felt that chill run down his spine again when someone or something hit him on his head hard.

The Predator stood over Lucifer's prone body and sighed softly. 'Dam I forgot how heavy he really is. Better get him tied up before I can start my fun its a good thing I'm not human anymore.'

Lucifer woke up and felt that he was tied to a chair and he mentally rolled his eyes. "Let me go or else."

The Predator smirked softly as they pulled out a ball gag and used it on Lucifer. Before they leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Not until I have had my fun, my king."

Lucifer knew that voice and wasn't placing it in his mind. He growled when the person undid his pants and pulled out his cock and started to stroke it. He tried to wiggle away from there stroking hand.

"You poor thing your so pent up. I should help you pop that cork and flood the world with all that cum of yours." The Predator said happily.

Lucifer's nose twitched slightly at the smell of the person who was keeping him tied down. 'That smell I should know it.' But still, it wasn't ringing any bell's as he tried to keep his mind on something else. 'No one from Lux knows where I am. And I made sure myself and Trixie were alright with me leaving. It wasn't because of her it was the heartbreak of losing her mom he was leaving. But if she ever needed him he would be there in whatever way she needed him. So far he was winning the battle of his body until the Predator stepped up there game on him.

The Predator licked his cock slowly even taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it. Before taking more and more of it into there mouth happily sucking on it.

Lucifer was losing the battle of wills here. Before he felt the dam was about to break and even with biting the inside of his mouth he cummed hard down the predator's throat. Once it hit him what he did he felt shame over the whole thing. 'Chloe forgive me.'

The Predator pulled back and licked him clean before licking their own lips clean as well too. "Yum." They reached up and removed the ball gag from his mouth.

"Edge if this was you. You had no right to do that to me." Lucifer growled at the person.

"Who the hell is Edge?" Came the Predator's voice as they reached up and removed the blindfold off of Lucifer's eyes. "Now tell me who Edge is?"

Lucifer opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. "A demon from hell." He couldn't believe his eyes before him. A younger version of his Chloe stood before him looking at him annoyed and yet so different then what she was when she died. "Chloe?"

Chloe smiled at him. "You know I never went to the Silver City." She said kneeling down beside him. She took hold of his cock as she stroked him slowly as she watched him. "I went to the pearly gates and told them I wanted to be with you."

"Why are you still stroking my cock?" He asked with a smirk.

"I will get to that." She said simply. "I was so loud about my protesting about being away from you most of all. I told my father why I couldn't stay with him there not when my heart belongs to you."

Lucifer was having a hard time not getting himself distracted over the whole thing. "Everyone back home let you return to the living... how?"

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Well, I'm no longer human. Your father made sure I was reborn in whatever I wished to be. So I picked a Succubus." She winked at him as she kept on stroking his cock. "So can I be the devil's own personal succubus?"

Lucifer smiled at her. "You always was my personal succubus." He said with a smile. "And do you mind untieing me?"

Chloe stood up as she let go of his cock and shook her head. "Not yet." She said with a wicked smile. "I do want to show you my younger body if you don't mind?"

Lucifer licked his bottom lip. "I loved your older body. Then this one will be my very own idea of Venus." He said simply. "That I get to keep in my bed every night and day as well too."

Chloe smiled at him. "Sounds good to me." She said simply before she started to strip for him slowly with a slight sway of her hip's as she went.

Lucifer smirked softly as he watched her with a bit of wickedness sparked in his eyes. As they sparked red with lust in his eyes as he stood up as the handcuffs fell away onto the floor. "Did you forget how easy it is for me to get out of the handcuff's?"

Chloe smiled softly as she shook her head slightly. "No, I was just hoping by the time you let your self break free. We were busy doing something else."

Lucifer walked up to her and scooped her up in his arms. He whispered hotly into her ear. "You're the prey now." He said as he carried her towards his bedroom. He tossed her gently on the bed and came down taking her arms into one hand and holding her there. As he reached down and started to rub her pussy. "In your new form have you had sex?"

Chloe moaned softly.

Lucifer slapped her pussy. "Answer me."

Chloe shook her head. "No just took matters in my own hand."

Lucifer smirked softly. "And who's cock does this pussy want?" He asked as he slid one finger inside of her.

"Yours." Chloe arched her back towards him. "Please?"

"I will in do time." He said stroking that one finger in and out of her slowly. "We have forever and I am going to take my sweet time enjoying this." He said with a smile before he pulled the finger out and trusted in two this time. "Nice and tight you really are going to suck me dry when I finally trust into you over and over again." He said with a smirk.

Chloe whimpered softly as all she could do was take the trusting of his fingers over and over again. "Lucifer?" She wined as he kept on torturing her.

He removed the two fingers and finally trusted three into her and ground his hand into her nub as he kept on trusting his fingers into her over and over again. "Needy little puss isn't it?"

Chloe arched her back hard as she came for him. "More." She whimpered softly as the fire inside of her kept on burning higher and hotter as he kept on thrusting into her over and over again. "Please." She whimpered softly again.

Lucifer removed his fingers out of her and stood there licking his hand clean while he stared into her eyes while doing it. "Devilishly good." He said with a smirk.

Chloe sat up and leaned into him. "Please, my king I need your staff driving away, this fire that's burning me up from the inside out." She leaned in and nipped at his bottom lip. "Pretty please?"

Lucifer couldn't help the wicked smirk that appeared on his lips. "As my queen wishes." He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips before he pushed her back against the bed and followed her down as they kissed all the way there.


	2. Home cumming.

Chloe as she kissed him wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him towards her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled back as she tried to grind herself into him. "I need you." She leaned into him and whispered hotly. "I'm starving here."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he reached down and took a hold of his cock and teased her opening with the head of his cock. "Does my little succubus wants this inside of her so very deep inside of you? Hmm?"

Chloe let out a whimper. "Lucifer I will strangle you if you don't start fucking me very soon."

Lucifer smiled at her. "As you wish my queen." He said as he trusted into her slowly so very slowly drawing them towards going crazy or insane together.

Chloe ran her nails down his back as he did this to her. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer bent his head and nibbled on her throat. "Mine." He growled into her ear before he started to pound into her over and over again.

Chloe arched her back into him. "More." She moans out.

Lucifer growled as he slammed his hip's into her over and over again. Even grinding his hip bones into hers.

Chloe arched her back hard this time as she screamed as she came for him.

Lucifer smiled softly at her before he reached down and took a hold of her hips. And moved them so they were sitting up with Chloe straddling his lap with his cock still inside of her. "We have a lot of time to make up for."

Chloe wiggled her hip's slightly. "Lots and lots of sex in the future I see." She bent her head and kissed his neck and nibbled on it.

Lucifer smirked softly as he ran his fingers down her spine slowly as he sits there thinking about something. "How about a wedding?"

Chloe pulled back to look him in his face. "Did you said what about a wedding?"

Lucifer looked her in the face. "Yes, I said what about a wedding as in me and you forever." He said. "Though I know I am your food source but I am never sharing you." He said simply. "I am a very jealous devil after all." He said with a smile as he looked at her. "Besides I do love the image of my head of you riding my cock on my throne." He couldn't help the wicked smile on his face over the whole matter.

"Even as the devil's own, personal succubus, I will not share his naked form with anyone?" Chloe said simply. "Not even this Edge person. Is that understood, my king?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "Yes, my soul." He smirked softly. "In the morning now I want you to ride me."

"Forever." She said before she started to rock and bounce on his cock over and over again.

Lucifer smirked softly as he let himself lay there watching her ride him into the wee hours of the morning of the next day.

That night they sat drinking a glass of red wine as she watched the sunset. "It's strange being an immortal now," Chloe said with a smile. "But I am not alone to put a handle on all of this."

Lucifer smiled softly. "I love you, Chloe."

Chloe smiled back at him. "I love you as well as Lucifer." She leaned against him. "So this is your new home base?"

"For now. My brother Gabriel has been part of the secret underground here for a very long time. So the people in charge know he is here or well someone does." Lucifer leaned against her. "We should rest we have forever together."

They nodded off outside shortly thereafter.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Now, now little doves you didn't think she was really gone now did you? Hmm?


End file.
